1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stackable containers for bulk materials, and more specifically concerns large containers for food and chemicals, for example, for shipping processed chickens from one processor to another for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain industries such as in food processing, agriculture, chemical, and petro-chemical industries, large containers are used to hold and ship bulk materials. The handling and lifting of these containers require the use of forklift trucks and/or pallet jacks.
In recent years, containers made entirely of plastic have been used, such as those described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,042,111 and 4,416,374 which are incorporated herein by reference. These containers are closed by placing a lid or cover over the lip of the container.
A problem with these containers has been that the edges of the lids and the lips of the tanks can be broken by forces stricking the overhanging portion of the lid and lips.
For example, in the food industry, 421/2 inch wide containers containing bulk materials such as chicken parts are loaded side by side in trucks having inside walls 90 inches apart. If a forklift driver is careless or sloppy when placing a first container in the truck so that it is not flush against the side wall of the truck, when he drops a second container next to the first, the second container may strike an overhanging portion of the lid or lip of the first and break it.